


Halloween

by Angel_Tortured



Series: SFW: Voltron Seasons [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Tortured/pseuds/Angel_Tortured
Summary: It's Halloween at The Garrison, Veronica is invited to a party at Shiro and Adam's. She brings Lance along, who was fine until he saw Keith there.





	Halloween

There are many things Lance loves, one is the Holiday Season. From September 31 st , all the way into the New Year. Was his favorite time of the year. Of course his birthday and Labor Day weekend were also great. Nothing beat the time spent with family.

###  **Halloween:**

Everywhere since joining the Garrison, he spent Halloween with his sister Veronica. His older sister being higher in ranks did not live in the dorms as he did. Instead lived in the faculty housing, where also Takashi Shirogane also did.   
  


During the less “important” Holidays, the ones he didn’t get school off for. He was able to visit Veronica’s studio apartment.   
  


Where on Halloween, they made a tradition of watching movies, and baking Halloween treat. Also stuffing their mouths full of candy.   
  


This year was different, a party was being thrown in none other than Shiro and Adam’s apartment! Veronica asked him if he would be willing to come with her for a short amount of time, then continue the McClain sibling tradition.   
  


Being around the outstanding commanders and ranks of the Garrison, rubbing shoulders with the best of the best! Of course, he screamed yes, but as long as he is on good behavior.

 

Veronica and Lance were always close but became closer during the years at the Garrison. Lance’s twin sister Rachel, wanted to attend a private dance academy instead. Which worked out for the best, no same year sibling rivalry. That was easily replaced by seemingly his equal, Keith. Which he couldn’t help himself from his competitive nature, to prove he was the very best.   
  


Being said close, Veronica and Lance had similar ideas on what was fun. Also when it came to costumes… Lance couldn’t disagree with Veronica. Big Bad Wolf, and Little Red Riding Hood… Lance was the one in the long flowing red hood. He can admit, he did look good in the color red.   
  


They showed up about 30 minutes in, bringing spirits for the ghoulish party. Pumpkin flavored liquor, Adam said looked disgusting, but Shiro was already mixing it with ice cream in an orange solo cup. Cause why not? It’s only Halloween once a year.   
  


Lance knew everyone there since they were the ones grading his papers. So he didn’t dare try to sneak off with a drink of his own. Sticking with a cup of orange soda mixed with sprite and grenadine. Adam had created it, and it was amazing.   
  


Lance walked around exploring the apartment while Veronica chatted to her colleagues.

 

Veronica made comment how perfect Shiro’s costume as Lt. Maverick from Top Gun was. Also, she was disappointed in Adam’s ‘this is my costume’ shirt.

 

Assuming what was Shiro’s room, AKA his idol and hero. Just as his hands on the door, he heard an all too familiar voice.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Lance turned around glaring at him. “Keith…”

“That’s Shiro’s room, stay out of there.”

 

“What are you even doing here? It’s not like you have family in the Garrison as well.” He said Keith, looked sorta shocked. “No… but Shiro invited me, nice dress.” He said taking off back into the crowd.

 

Lance only managed to open the door before, he was being pulled away by his hood. Veronica looking furious, apologizing on the way out on his behalf. Keith leaning against the bar, with a slight raise of glass on watching Lance be dragged out.

  
  
  


“He set me up!” Lance whined crossing his legs and arms on the couch, of his sister’s living room. She slammed a bowl of candy down on the table, standing in front of the tv. Her hands on her hips towering him. “How could you say such a thing! I know you don’t like Kogane, but you can at least be nice to him. He’s already isolated, and bullied.”

 

“He brings that on himself, he’s mean to everyone! He’s a total loner thinks he’s better than everyone!” Lance shouted back.

 

“I don’t care how you see it, coming out tonight was a mistake. I thought you were more mature than this Lance… I was wrong.” Lance sunk into the couch, feeling air caught in his throat.

 

“Why does everyone like him so much… he’s not even that much better than me, our scores keep flipping back and forth. The only reason he gets special treatment is that Shiro likes him. It’s not fair.”

 

“Lance… Keith is in Shiro’s protective custody. Foster Care. What you said earlier to him… His family is dead Lance. Maybe he has a hard time making friends without feeling people are out to attack him. Just try and be a nicer person. I am so disappointed in you tonight.”

 

She walked into the back room. “I’m going to bed.”


End file.
